wayfaring stranger
by wolfmother8719
Summary: In which Eywa takes an active role in shaping the destiny of both Tsu'tey and Jake Sully.
1. Chapter 1

**Wayfaring Stranger**

**Eywa,Mother Pandoran stirred in her restless vigil as the strange ones, that had fallen from her skies, continuously compelled their odd beasts of burden to bite into her flesh. Oh how they trampled her skin with their numerous steps as they stomped about,without any kindness unto her,whenever,wherever they wished. **

**Unlike her Na'vi, her more gentle children, they ignored her advice,her growing anger and to her pirvate shame, her screams of pain. Often, they simply slaughtered her other children of air,water and land, without just cause or apparent desire for nourishment, only to leave behind untold numbers of corpses to decayed wherever they happen to fall. It seem that, the sky creatures were blind,deaf and dumb to her very existence. **

**Until one day, an small pack of the odd sky creatures similar in shape and scent to her Na'vi roamed deep into her forest by air. Pique as too what they were doing so far outside their dens,Eywa kept watch as the Na'vi like begins dismounted from their flying beast. She hissed to it as she did so,irritated that it's claws clutched far to tightly too one of her tree roots. It, of course paid her no mind, nor did the damn thing loosen it's grip. Fustrated, she gave up after an few minutes, instead turning her full attention to the dismounted riders. **

**Two of them she noted,one an elder female,one an younger male knelt on her flesh picking at her soil with rough touches as the third one,another male wandered off apart from the rest. Eywa dismissed the other two, flitting her attention to the lone Male's body language. He carried with him an oddly blacken spear in which the Na'vi like male poised at the ready. She studied his constant jumping movements at harmless woodland noises, while he scanned his surroundings as if he expected to be attack at any moment. She judge him to be as green as an Nan-tang pup in hunting but he did move very well, stepping on her with more kindness and silence then his brethren. **

**Was he hunting meat? she wondered torn between out right disapproval and some amusement at the Male's antics. For surely an responsible senior pack-mate should be paiding better mind to him,not to mention guiding him in his first hunter's stalk. But the older female fail to notice as he ranged further away from his pack-mates into an thicket of her Loreyu spirals. Eywa chucked at his foolishness as he startle her orangery leaf petals to revert back inside her, thus revealing his position to one her hammerhead Angsik bulls that was foraging unseen to him nearby. Eywa sighed bitterly, was that not the mistake of an reckless child? **

**It was just as well, She decided, when the hammerhead bull began to charge. If he survived, then he would have learn an valuable lesson from this and watched more closely through eyes of her Prolemurises chattering at the unfolding drama in the meadow below them as they hopped in excitement in her tree branches above the Na'vi like Male's pack-mates as the sighting of her Angsik caught their attention . Eywa sneered at the older female obvious panic, deciding then to remove the older females influence before she got him killed. Eywa still unable to make much sense of her low growls and piercing howls that made many of her tree dwellers twitch in pain from their shrillness, out of the verbal exchange she deem nothing useful until to her amazement and good fortune arrived. For instead of throwing his spear,even though he held it still aloft, the foolish pup stood still allowing the bull to calm itself. It was that then that both Angsik along with Eywa scented the breeze blowing passed the spear holder, realizing an larger and deadlier intruder approached from beyond him. Then did Angsik retreat, wisely ignoring the gloating barks of the Na'vi like spear holder. **

**The fool, thinking himself safe, was, so caught up in his barking at Ansik's backside, did not at first hear her cry of warning about the approachment of Palulukan cat from behind. Half mad with fear then did Eywa scream one of the growls sounds that his pack-mates kept repeating at him directly into the Male's ear, in obvious annoyance he twisted about to be still at the sight of her Palulukan. 'RUN JAKE!' She roared when hesitated in the hunter's path. Resign to his death for Palulukan had no qualms about killing such easy game if he lingered much longer. After an another warning howl from the older female and other of Eywa own did finally move. Palulukan chased the male through the Eywa's feathery ferns, confident that the prey could not get away' for none were quicker on Eywa's land then mighty Palulukan. The male ran in ground eating dog trot,the underbrush just an blur of green as he whizzed passed. Only, until he reached the tall ledge of her body,located high above her falls of the river below. **

**He paused, wasting perciouse seconds looking too and fro. Eywa howled again, nearly drown out by Palulukan trimuprent roar; "JUMP YOU FOOL!"** **Making an quick curse did he obey her command just as Palulukan reach her cliff and dived into the water's below. The Goddess snorted, instantly deepening the waters of the river in which the Na'vi like male promptly fell into. What an idiot,she snarled displeased at his hesitation in simple obedience that nearly cost him his life. Wait, Eywa recalling the moment she bide the lone male to leap off her body's ledge. Did he not hear and obey her? But were not all the odd sky creatures deaf to Eywa, did she not learn this herself after countless times of failed communication? Eywa unsure of if luck compelled the Na'vi like Male's obedience to her demands or if the sound of her own voice engage action, impatiently waited until the Na'vi like male submerged himself from her river. Kneeling on her river's brim the pup like Na'vi gasped for breath seemingly content for the moment to be still as he adsorbed the fact that he still lived and how close he came to death was startle from his paralysis from the enraged roar of Palulukan echoing into the ravine. He scramble up from his knees and ran into the back into the forest not thinking about why he heard an voice telling him to go in the Natives local tongue but obeying all the same. Eywa's of relief came out an joyous rush making the rainforest trees dance in victory, finally she was heard by the odd sky creatures or at least just this one. **

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wayfaring Stranger No.2**

**DISCLAIMER:don't own,don't sue and please review. :oP **

**Despite her victory over opening this Na'vi like Male's ears to her voice,he still did not seem to be aware of her existence. Similar to her Na'vi when they had first sprang from her womb,they had often refer to her voice to inner instinct until they understood that it was Eywa that advised them. She intended to do the same with this odd sky creature like Na'vi. But unlike her Na'vi, She would need to bond with him completely in order to fully understand him and his pack-mates odd growls. Growls that she beginning to suspect was in fact an language vastly different from her children's, whose she could comprehend without effort. **

**Hours passed,while the Male's pack-mates fruitlessly search for their missing member by air, only giving up with the approach of night. During this time, he had paused briefly in his movements to fasten an fairly decent spear out of river drift wood. Then once again be-gain to roamed ever more deeply into her forest; causing most of her surrounding flora to alight themselves from his passage as night fell. Eywa examined the wooden staff critically utilizing the eyes of her fan-lizard hovering just beyond his eyesight. Well done for an belt knife,she mused and would serve him well until she delivered him into the care of her children,the Na'vi. But her first task,she mused, was too lure the male to her Vitraya Ramunon willow. It would be there and only there could she make the bond to her liking. **

**Her fan lizard floated further away,causing Eywa to transfer her sight to an Nan-kith fox that popped his slender gray head out of his underground burrow as the Na'vi like male enter the small woodland meadow where it hid. The glade awash in the dim light of the double Sister Moons and the faint blue bio-luminescence glow of Eywa's reed grass. Only lit when disturb by the lone Male's misshapen feet. Through Nan-kith did Eywa take in the pandoran scent of her soil, the unfolding sweetness of white Uma vine blossoms draping themselves unseen, the smell of river water and sweat clinging to the skin of sky creature like Na'vi. She also heard by Nan-kith the wild night calls of his fellows foraging ongoing acts of living and dieing. That was nearly drown out by the sound of the Na'vi like Male's unusually heavy footsteps giving away his position to Nan-kith and his underground kin. A bit frighten but more noisy as to what was making such an ruckus that set the entire clearing a glow. Nan-kith creep further out of his burrow. The small grey beast scurried quickly through the lit grasses until he spied the lone male moving through the glade. Stupid Na'vi pup making ground thunder, Nan-kith snarled. He watched, bearing his fangs at the Male's retreating legs when his eight beady eyes caught sight of Atokirina wood spirits dancing upon the meadow air. Nan-kith drew back sharply when the Atokirina be gain to sing and amassed themselve upon the blue hide of the thunder maker and ran back to his litter with his two whip like tails tucked firmly between his legs. **

**Eywa left Nan-kith, no longer needing his many eyes with her arrival of her Atokirina. Relieved that she had so many, she be gain to sing through her Atokirina, putting the sky creature into an light trance. She had dimly recollected in primal youth, that she had lured many an prey in an similar fashion , she had kept them alive in order to feed on their life's blood. Eywa, then shaking off the hazy images of her adolescence when the male some how snapped out of from her spell. Grimly, she willed her swarm of Atokirina to stab their numerous stingers in the Na'vi like Male's flesh. Eywa flinched at the volume of the Na'vi like Male's howling. He desperately clawed at the Atokirina,dropping his spear in order to tear them from his body. But all he managed was to cause Eywa's will to latched themselves more tightly onto his flesh. She wept with bitter sympathy as she gently released her ancient but ever potent venom into his bloodstream. The lone male ceased his struggles shortly after. **

**"There now, the Goddess crooned sadly as he sagged next to his fallen spear, it's not so bad my child, is it?" "I promise to make it better soon, sang Eywa, as she compelled her sky creature like Na'vi to rise upward, grasping his staff in hand. Then nudged him gently to move into the shadows beneath her trees. " You belong to me now, little one."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wayfaring Stranger No.3 **

** Jake dream of walking with Tommy. Dreamed as he often did in aftermath of his chair replacing his legs, of walking with his twin at night in the snow covered woods that surrounded their late Grandfather's cabin. Both just as whole, just as free, just as alive as they had been when they were children. In reality, Tom was now long laid to rest and the former marine was left to carry an violent mark of difference on his body that could be seen by all as he ventured out into public on his wheelchair. Leaving the only true refuge he got from the knowledge that he loss everything was only in dreams. **

** Because it was his dream,it did not seem strange at first, that despite winter's chill that the hovering glow of summer lighting bugs danced and hummed around them in thick swarms when they rose from sleep on the snow covered forest floor. Nor was it odd that they kept pace with Jake and his brother as the two traveled down one of the many unused game trails. **

** Jake shook his body getting mildly pissed as his spear warded off yet an other cloud of insects, spoke sharply to his twin who had remain strangely without complaint during the bug plaque hike. 'Hey, dork why don't you just dim the lantern a bit, it's causing these things to swarm like gnats.' The marine bared his teeth in irritation at his older brother's tightly clasped lips,then snarled again as he reach for his twin. 'Tommy, come on damn it, lower the setting on'............ **

** Words died on his tongue the moment his hand shot through his brother rib cage, causing the marine to go still with horror. The dead man dress only in the ugly gray suit their mother insisted on burying him in and bare footed, simply ignored his sibling's reaction as if nothing had happen. Then continue on and beyond into the lush bio luminescence jungles until he faded from sight. The forgotten swarm of fireflies choose to take advantage of his distraction, over whelm him with their hot bright lights until he fell struggling back under their sway. **

**mmmmm, well Jake is high on Eywa 's venom, don't worry with drawn comes next. :0) please review, and I love you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wayfaring Stranger No.4 **

Awash in the light of the double Sister Moons is an valley on Pandora,where an great Willow like tree,whose roots are so numerous, so massive, that the sheer number of them over whelm the very valley floor from which they grow. These tangles of vines burrow deep with in the Planet. Where by the Willow's embrace,she connects with all forms of life. To those that roam upon the Pandoran soils,and to the ones with in the winds and the waters,even those that dwell with in fire.

Extraordinary as the reach of those roots were,the Willow like tree was only about the lenght and width of one of Earth's football field stadiums in comparison. Unlike, her Earth's counterparts, her luminous weeping limbs often varied from hues of ghostly white to deep blue. These limbs often deliberately shooed away the small transparent Atokirina sprirts that emerge an lit in the midnight air from her fallen seed pods that litter her valley grounds**. **

The Na'vi called this place,Vitraya Ramunon, believing that the valley was the womb from where the first spark of life had been conceived. They also held belief that Eywa kept Vitraya Ramunon as her private bower,only daring to enter when their need was too great to sustain on their own. But such circumstances were usually rare,but Eywa feared. Feared with the arrival of the sky creatures, that her children would soon come in great suffering and fear. And she, Eywa would be unable to come to their aid.

The Goddess had an sense of bitter accomplishment when her still struggling captive entered her valley under the guidance of her Atokirina. She adjusted the levels of venom with in his bloodstream, having the Male's body go limp as she looped her vines around his waist. Then bid to her wood spirits to remove themselves from his flesh as she carried him aloft to the base of her tree. Obeying her,most of the Atokirina scattered about while some fellow her vines as Eywa carefully released the Na'vi like male onto an mossy nest of jade that she perharped for his arrival.

Gently with her weeping limbs,glowing just as pure white as an first snow fall, she tugged at his torn garments,removing the ugly things that deformed the Male's feet and then begun to remove the rest of his odd clothing when she noticed the tears seeping from the Na'vi like males eye lids. Eywa sighed softly, pausing only to brush away his tears as she proceeded striped him in brisk movements, much like an mother would undress her child for bed,then be gain to examine his limbs for any damage that she would need to heal during the bond. But other then a few bleeding cuts along his arms and legs and the oddity of the extra digits on his hands and feet, she found nothing alarming**. **

More moisture sprang from the Na'vi like Male's eyes when Eywa pick up an long,thick braided fiber piece growing among the Male's black tresses of hair. To her surprised, she found that the queue, while mostly in good condition, with it's tendril neural cells peeking out in the appropriate amounts, some how had become bruised in the last couple days. Eywa musing that she could easily fix the problem during the bond,took one of her luminous tresses and entwined it with the neural cells peeking out of the Male's queue merging the Na'vi like males mind with her own.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wayfaring Stranger No.5 **

A boy,barely a few sleep times old studied the face of his sleeping sibling,as he recalled the Dark Place from which he and the sleeping one came from. The infant shifted closer,needing to touch the sleeper in order to fight Lonely again. For he recalled the lacked of space with in the Dark that had cause him and his sleeping other to always be touching or near touching **. **

Until leave taking, the boy remember the shock and pain of his sibling's leaving taking. First his other was there,then he was gone! So suddenly that Painful began torment in sudden twists and aching bites. But what was worse then painful,was his new found enemies afraid and lonely. The infant had never known what afraid and lonely was until leave taking, but he did now**. **

Thankfully,the memory of his own leave taking was hazy, and in that leave taking his place,along with his other,became bright and big. Which he did not care for nor did he care for the fact that afraid and lonely remained with him. For they seem to attacked only when his other was a sleep or some how taken from his side,keening,by the odd bigger others that constantly hassled and harassed them both.

His other awoke from sleep, blinking, then begin to study him as he had studied his other. Lonely was pushed away when his other gently bumped his forehead against his head, wiggling in the attempt to get closer,as if to say; miss me? The boy touched his others moving leg with his foot in answer; yes!

As the more sleep times passed, the more he and Tommy learned like how to talk, how to eat with an fork,how to sing and play the Panpipes Poppy that showed him how to make . In this time as Jake grew he went to school, pick small fights with his other, Tommy,play with his Lego's. They hid an small green snake in an shoe box that Mommy found from cleaning out from under their bunk bed and Daddy made them let it go in the garden. They both got the Daddy's belt for bringing it in the house. Poppy,Nana,Mommy and Maggie ran the best small town pub and eatery in the county. But Daddy said he couldn't work under his Father,so he made his pay from the Government and left home a lot. Jake and Tommy under the watchful eyes of Poppy and Maggie helped built an tree house in the big old maple in Maggie's backyard. But Daddy said they would just break their necks climbing up there, so they weren't allowed to play there. Jake learn to play whatever tune he heard by ear on his pipes. Poppy said he had music in his soul and Daddy said it wasn't an skill that put food on the table. Despite Daddy's obvious disapproval,he was allowed move on to other instruments like Mommy's old guitar and Maggie's fiddle. Tommy had an angel's voice in song but he didn't like to play with the instruments very much. And Aunt Maggie taught him how to use the tools and cool gizmo's she was always fiddling in her workshop,instead of settling down with an decent man and making an proper family said Daddy. It was embarrassing how she paraded her female lovers in front of Nana and Poppy,trying to out man him. Especially since it was Maggie that fixed Mommy's busted washer and not Daddy because Daddy couldn't tell the difference between pliers and an pair of scissors. Daddy promised to over look Maggie's poor behavior as long as she didn't try to infect his boys with 'her ways', but Maggie snap at Daddy saying that to be gay was not like having an cold you idiot.

Jake and Tommy were only 11 years old when one of the programs on t.v unveiled their first glismp of Pandora to the entire Planet. 'Pandora, is apporiate name, said Nana to their Mom and Maggie in the bright yellow kitchen while they perharp dinner. She spoke again as she copped some celery at the kitchen counter,'for she is and will be the keeper of our hope.' Everyone worried about the energy shortage when it was rumored that the last of the fossil fuels reserves had dried up,but their country Politicians and world leaders were quick to deny any such rumor. Tommy seemed lost an lot in day dreaming in the aftermath of the The Great Discovery. Jake didn't see what the big deal was, considering that while the county's solar cells towers and wind mills weren't popular they were better then nothing and said as much to his Mom that night as he was tuck into bed. His Mother only stroked his head, telling him that the solar cells and mills couldn't fix all their issues. 'Why not?' Because we can't use them in deep space exploration and well Earth is getting a bit crowded due to population surge over the last 60 years or so. ''So if some people live on Pandora we won't have to ration energy any more?'' Yes,Baby now kiss me good night and go to sleep. 'Her lips felt soft on his cheek as her long dark strains of hair tickled his nose with their perfume length's and watch his mother bundled in her ratty red Cotton robe wander away to Tommy's side of the room, repeating the caress. Jake snuggled into pillow when his Mother flick off the over head light, closing the door behind her and securing the latch that Daddy had installed on the other side of the door a few weeks ago. Jake, in that time period, often took advantage of his twins shorten attention span in forms of small pranks, in which his older brother would retaliate with out mercy. But both of their lives changed drastically when their Mom and Nana died in an car accident an month later. It seem that apart of their Father's heart died with the boy's Mother,for then on Mike Sully heavily depended on his bottle and his fists in order to keep order in his household.

Jake was good at making and fixing things like his Aunt Maggie and Poppy, next to wasting his time with music. Dad often said that was all he that was good for. Since he wasn't as smart as his older brother who would actual make something of himself, instead of being on the fast track to become an small Town dishwasher music playing Mr fix-it Faggot like his Aunt Maggie. Tommy told him after Dad's drunken rants to ignore their father's mouth,because the whiskey he tosses back kills most of his brain cells. So it was one of the reasons why he signed up for 's wood shop during his sophomore year of high school, hoping for an easy A that would please his father and keep his fate from ending in the way Dad said it was going to. This would also be where Jake would fall in love with an other boy his age and realized that he wasn't as straight as he thought. Shy and scared as hell as to what his father would do if he found out, he kept quite about his self discovery as he learn more about his first love. The boy was named Dean,who look like one of those classical Greek marble statues brought to life and carried the scent of leather,pine aftershave and sexual musk on his skin as an trade mark. This boy was an decent kick boxer with mean left hook, but couldn't make an simple wooden box without it being deformed into an shape no where near box like. Dean, seem to like him back, even though they shared an work table which made the kick boxer's attempts look even worse when Mr Webster compared their projects in front of the entire class. Despite those odds, he became good friends with Dean,getting into kick boxing at first just to be close to his new love until he found that he was actually good at it,then continue to stay with it long after his love or more likely his lust for Dean faded into easy friendship and pleasant attraction.

He did still chase after girls, wanting to keep peace with his father. But he didn't have much time for them as he was busy earning pocket money with his older Brother doing chores, dishwasher duty and homework on the weekends at the Pub and at home. Grades permiting that they get to keep whatever they earn an wage, an law put down by their Father after Jake return home one friday with an less then perfect report card and couldn't leave the house due the colored eye he recieved as punishment. But Tommy, as always, was the one who saw through the pretense of his flirtations for what it was. During the late fall of that year, both brother's were walking alone to the Pub from school together when the subject came up. "I guess this means less competion for me with the ladies then, right Jake?" Tensing up, the younger twin fell silent staring down at the autum covered pavements then unable to lie half mumbled out. "Are you mad?" Tommy simply slung his arm around his shoulder's and asked. " About what?"

When Jake and his brother both turn sixteen, he was put in the hospital by his father for being caught making out with Dean in an parked car,down the street from his house. After his visit to the county hospital, his Father dragged him away into an Christan boot camp, hoping the environment would cure his 'defect'. Maggie and his Grand father bitterly fought to gain custody, and were denied by Micheal Sully accusation of Maggie involvement into Jake's 'illness' and Poppy's rapidly deteriorating health. So Jake spent two lonely bitter years counting down he days until he could make his escape.

He was enlisted into the Marines after leaving the camp, an small part of him still that bitter, angry sixteen year old that got kick out of his home by his Father. But the physical and mental demands of basic training, the repition of years of duty and regaining regular contact with his family be gain to remold that boy into something like an man, but Jake wasn't quite there yet. And That not quite man, had the means and the ambition to rise quickly in the ranks, earning the rank of Corporal at the mere age of 21 before he was shipped off to Venezuela**. **There was an brief flash of an image of an lone toddler playing with an oddly colored rock in an abandon village common as Jake roared and beg screaming over the manic laughter of his guards, at her with terror as he tried to fight to ropes cutting into his wrists. Eywa pulled away from this image when Jake actively begin fight both the memory and her, ceasing his struggles only when she simply moved on .Something very Evil in that memory had occured Eywa mused,promising herself to investigate it fully at an later time as the she reviewed the next.

Eywa sank back into his memorises feeling his skin blister in the sun as he was left outside of that village bound to an wooden post and sickening crack of his legs beginning broken by one of his laughing guards. She had to pull away from this one as well given the amount of distress her captive body went under just by reliving it. Eywa held her Na'vi like Male's quaking body in her glowing branches as she gently rocked him back into stillness as she summoned up another memory. Jake was deep under the haze of painkillers when his family first rushed in from the states,harassing the military nurses and Doctor's for his status of his condition. Tommy and two orderlies had to hold him down and sedate him when he was inform that he lost the use age of his legs. Due to the lack of funds from his benefits and family savings, with the cost of Poppy's needed care in an nursing home, he could not afford the surgery that would help him walk again. So Jake was discharge from the Marines with honors shortly after his released from the returning to the States, Tommy enrolled in the RDA Center's Avatar program hoping with an rotation or two on Pandora would cure the family's money problems. And was mugged and killed, two blocks away from his dorm as he was returning from the city's library.

It didn't rain the day Tommy's casket was sealed into the family crypt,nor did the sober winter sky shed an tear when friends,townsfolk and family later gathered at the Pub for the wake. Jake hid himself in an dark corner,unseen from the rest of the mourners as they ate and gossiped about the dead. His Father sitting at the bar downing shot after shot of whiskey,aloof to rest of the people he once called friends and neighbors. The old man latter spotted Jake as he rolled out from the Diner's kitchen door into the small lush courtyard Poppy made for Nana as an gift, for becoming pregnant with their children. It was now tended in the spare time by Jake, the town sheriff Sammy Crow and her 8 year son Bobby, who both lived in the apartment next door to him above the Pub. Mike went after his son with one of the old wooden lawn chairs arranged below the rose arbor where he said vows to his dead wife. Despite losing his legs,the former Marine easily fended Mike off with an rake, sending his howling father crashing into the small moss covered fountain at the Courtyard's center and toss it on one of the narrow worn brick pathways as he wheeled out through the gate's back portal. Sheriff Crow and an few of Mike's remaining friends hauled his father, who nursed an bloody nose and an few cracked ribs down to the town's clinic . The mourners simply shook their heads over the brawl in the back garden.'It was an shame, they said, that Tommy's killer was released out on bail and charge only with manslaughter.'And Mike seem more willing to love his dead wife and son,more his living one. An day or two later, They came again to mourn Poppy who died of heartbreak in the night. As for Mike Sully, he didn't bother to show his face during the wake,nor his father's service. Jake was packing away some of Poppy's old things with Maggie,when they came across Poppy's old foot locker where Poppy kept his great-great grandfather's old hunting rifles,knives and loose boxes of ammo.

The former Marine hated taking the sleeping pills and calmers that his doctor prescribed to him when something trigger an flashback,making sleep impossible. So to fight them off, Jake tried to keep his mind occupied with tasks he never had time for during the day. It was how Jake found one of Poppy's used rifles behind some boxes of canned goods in the Pub's pantry when he stay up late one night doing inventory and busy work. The former Marine never found it worth commenting upon,simply replacing the gun back into it's hiding place. Nor Jake felt the need to ask what Maggie did with it later when he found it missing the next day. So naturally when the police came looking for leads due to fact that Tommy's killer was found dead a week after Poppy's service. They searched and question, but to their frustration, found no evidence of Jake's and Maggie's involvement and and left. The case went dead, then was shuffled away to be forgotten among their cold case files. One evening afterwards, as Jake wheeled into the Pub's pantry he caught Maggie and the sheriff kissing and back out quickly before he was seen. Weeks later, two RDA agents showed up with the offering of the proposal of him taking his old brothers job. He accepted on the terms that RDA paid half of Poppy old medical bills outright to the fury of his Aunt who argued bitterly against his decision. He simply shook his head at her ranting as he begin packing away the few items he decide that he would need to keep him sane during his stay on Pandora and didn't stop when Maggie began to cry instead of scream. "I can't lose you as well Jake, we are the only family that we have left." "What about Sammy, Maggie, aren't you going to start an new family with her?" She paled slightly and clear her throat as she stumbled across his bedroom to sit on his bed beside the piles of clothing the former marine was currently folding away into his suit case. She grasp his hands,stopping his movement and said quietly. "I'm,um,Sammy and I are together and we do love each other Jake-" "Enough to get married?" "Yes." "Then go do so Maggie, and stop using me or my father as excuse not to." "It's not that simple Jake." "Seems simple enough to me, love her,marry her and make another baby with her if you want." "Jake"- "I'm not coming back Maggie." "I figure as much." Maggie let go of his hands and rose to walk out of the room. "Goodbye Jake."

He travled to Pandora and was greeted by Norm Spellman the nervous boy who awarkwardly appologize for missing his brother's wake. He ignored the man's stuttering chatter,met Augustine's not so subtle mocking of his intellgence at his unwelcomed arrival and dodged Colonel Quaritch's sale of letting him in on the know about what goes on with in the Avatar compound. He was an Marine,not an rat and just because he lost his legs didn't mean he lost his common sense to buy the pretty fairy story of him getting his legs fixed if he simply slip an extra reports to the Colonel. Yeah. It sure did sound nice. Bloody braying jackass**. **

When Jake later escaped the lab with in his Avatar body, he relearn the sweet rush of freedom when the soles of his naked feet slap first down on cool tiles,then on the rough pavements of the exit then soil as he propel his slender blue body forward into the Avatar's compound Garden's. He only stop to savor the ability to stand again,his toes wiggling in the up turned dirt within the crop beds. He was soon met by Grace's Avatar, clearly impress and not an little amused by his motor skills in his newly adapted body.

Eywa shifted through the last couple of days of Jake's memorises leading up to his capture,then ease back from that part of his mind. The Goddess then made study of the link that the former Marine still possessed to his human body, discovering to her dismay that this was the source of the bruising with in his queue. To compound her problems she found that the link was lodged deeply into the hybrid's soul and if she cut the damn thing prematurely she could very well kill him or drive his soul back into his human body. Neither option was to Eywa's liking,so as she consider what to do, she began to heal the small injuries that her Jake received from his flight from Palulukan. Considering some of Jake's memorises, if violence and abuse was normal behavoir among his people, then there was no way that she would willingly ever give him back to his human brethen.

An idea started to form in her mind when she started sowing seeds of the Na'vi language and an little woodcraft. But not so much for her Na'vi would complete Jake's training where his human instructors left off. Eywa let the idea stew in the back of her mind as she planted an few suggestions that would cause Jake to wander into the Omaticaya Clan's hunting grounds,deciding best to let nature take it's course there. Viewing the link from all angles, she merge herself more deeply into Jake's consciousness, easing her way into the link itself.

She loosen her grip on the Na'vi like Male's soul, allowing him to travel back into his human body as she tagged along for the ride. Eywa through Jake's human eyes caught an quick glismp of the frighten human Grace leaning over him, shining an small flashlight into his eyes. Unhappy with what she was about to do, Eywa gently as she could, pulled the former Marines soul away, cutting and sealing the pathway off from behind them as she fused Jake's soul fully into his Na'vi like shell. Then set to work on repairing any damage she might have cause in the severance of the link,thankfully there wasn't much more then Jake's confused terror. Eywa soothed that away with an image of an water fall filling an small private mossy spring hidden by faintly glowing blue reed grasses surrounding it's edges, that had flowering Uma vines that draped themselves from the boughs of an tree crouching over the pool with it tips caressing the pool's surface, viewed through the eyes of an fluttering night bird, she as it sipped nectar from the bluish white rose like blossoms of the hanging stems. The image took it's effect and put her newly adopted son into what ,Eywa hope to be an peaceful sleep, as she pulled herself out of the former humans mind to keep watch as she waited for sunrise.

This chapter is an little longer then what you have been getting,an reward for good behavior. As for my text, I'm not going to use bold again for the rest of the story or ever. But do not fear, the previous chapters will remain for now as they are, so you would to live with that text an little while longer. Sorry my babies, Mommy is an little mean and she has homework for you too! :o( I have an few questions for you my readers and here they are: What do you think of Eywa personalty over all? What did you think of Nan-kith fox? -You know my little grey furry beast that lives in the meadow where Jake was kidnapped by Eywa?- What do you think of Jake's family? I want your impression of his twin,his father and his aunt Maggie. Oh and please note: all my stranger names for things like Atokirina are from the actual Na'vi language. You can check it out at the Avatar Movie's wiki and I will be sort of making up words like Nan-kith. So indulge me if something has an whack out name.:o) so after reading my babies,for you become all mine as soon as you read and like my story, review and I will hand out yummyslashercandy as an reward. love,wolfmother8719. And no I'm not giving it out as an bribe! Really! Stop raising your eyebrows and smirking at me, I-um-uh-I'm.........shit,don't think I'm fooling anyone.


End file.
